A Cold Grip
by bernaisbeast
Summary: The heat from his hands slowly spread up his arm and through his entire body, engulfing him in a comforting feel of euphoria. Suddenly, everything went mute. / Human Mordecai and Rigby


They're supposed to be humans, but you could look at it either way.

Inspired by mookie000 on tumblr with her picture here: http:/ mookie000. tumblr . com /post/14802655753/i-wish-it-snowed

* * *

><p>"Dude, it's <em>freezing<em> out here!" Rigby complained as he cupped his hands near his mouth in an attempt to warm them up. His fingers had become numb on this cold November morning, and it didn't help that Benson had forced him and Mordecai to go outside to plow the snow off the walkways. "Ugh, why is Benson making us do this? Can't Muscle Man do this crud or something?"

"Dude, you're not even doing anything," Mordecai pointed out as he continued to shovel heaps of snow off the sidewalks. Snowflakes had begun to slowly descend and it landed softly in Mordecai's abnormal blue hair. It complimented it quite well, making his hair glimmer in the rising sun. Rigby, on the other hand, contrasted drastically in the snow, his dark brown hair and attire sticking out like a sore thumb.

Rigby stared at his reddening fingers before rubbing them together. He looked up at his friend and noticed how he wasn't even flinching from the frigid cold. "Hey, dude, you aren't shivering. What's wrong with you?"

Mordecai looked up from his work and raised his pierced eyebrow in a taunting gesture. "I don't know man. Maybe it's just because I'm taller and more muscular than you that I could handle the cold." He smirked in wait for a response.

The smaller scoffed. "Whatever dude," He turned his back to the other and continued massaging his numbed fingers before giving up to the weather. "UHWAAAA, my hands are so cold!" he shouted into the wind.

"Ugh, will you quit whining…" Behind him, Rigby could hear feet crunching through the snow of someone approaching him and then felt hands reaching over his shoulder to grab his own. He turned around and was met by two piercing blue eyes. Mordecai's hands were still clasped over Rigby's.

"So, I was thinking of asking Margaret to the…" Mordecai trailed off, but Rigby wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying. His eyes were focused on the hands that were holding his and the sudden warmth he felt with it. The heat from his hands slowly spread up his arm and through his entire body, engulfing him in a comforting feel of euphoria. Suddenly, everything went mute. The only sounds he heard were his heavy breathing and the pounding of his heart. Why was it beating faster? He felt as if it were about to jump right out his chest. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he realized how soft his friend's hands were despite all the work they do.

As Mordecai rambled on about Margaret, Rigby was enveloped in his thoughts. With his best friend's hands holding on to his, he felt right, as if it were always meant to be this way. They were never really touchy-feely with each other, despite being so close. But Rigby suddenly began thinking about hugging his taller friend and being engulfed in his comforting arms. He thought about holding his hand the same way they are now and how happy and right it just seems to be. These sudden feelings for Mordecai flooded through Rigby and he realized how much he cared for him and –

_Dude, what the hell am I thinking?_ Rigby stopped dead on his thoughts, mentally scolding himself for even _thinking_ about his friend in such a way. They just weren't like that. But why, he wondered, was his heart speeding up with the simple touch of his friends?

"Rigby! Hey, are you even listening to me?" The sudden familiar voice snapped Rigby back to the one-sided conversation. With wide eyes, he looked up at Mordecai in a state of shock and fear. Coolly, he played it off and shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh, something about you never getting with Margaret?" he joked. He gave a playful grin that slowly faded when there was a sudden pain in his hands. He looked down and noticed Mordecai's fingers squeezing his own, his grip getting tighter each second. "Mordecai? Uh, hey.. AHHH, too tight! Too tight! Ahhh, dude let go let go let go!" His friend didn't give a reply.

And even with the numbing pain he was receiving, the heat he felt from those hands never ceased.

* * *

><p>Made at midnight while half-asleep. Excuse any messups. This seemed like a good idea in my head at the time, lol.<p> 


End file.
